


Admitting Mistakes

by wereleopard58



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anti Catherine, Fix-It, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: Steve realises he made a mistake leaving. Catherine, once again, has lied to him and unfortunately the world continues and someone he loves is hurt. All he can think about is getting back to his family, his ohana. McDanno, Anti Catherine (you have been warned). Fix-it fic for the last ever episode of Hawaii Five-0.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 32
Kudos: 101





	Admitting Mistakes

Title: Admitting Mistakes

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: T/Teen and up audiences

Show: Hawaii Five-0

Pairing: Steve/Danny, Slash,

Warning: Fix-it fic for the last episode. Anti-Catherine

Summary: Steve realises he made a mistake leaving. Catherine, once again, has lied to him and unfortunately the world continues and someone he loves is hurt. All he can think about is getting back to his family, his ohana.

A/N My beta has not looked through his, all mistakes are mine. This was originally going to be a quick one-shot fix-it fic. It's longer with extra story now.

XXXXX

Steve stared down at his cell and the last message he received from Danny. It seemed normal enough, for anyone but his best friend. It felt off, something was wrong. It just wasn't the text messages, but the last few phone calls. The ones he answered anyway, lately, they had been just going to voice mail. The texts would just say 'sorry babe, busy, catch you later,' which sounded nothing like him.

"Steve," Catherine shouted she watched as he turned and stared at her in surprise. "I've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes." She ran her hand through her long hair; she crossed one leg over another as she moved.

''Sorry Cath, what is it?"

She reached over, and stroked his shoulder; it was time to move their relationship forward but frowned as he moved away from her touch. "Steve, what's wrong?"

"I think there's something wrong at…home."

"You mean Danny," Cath snapped and took a few deep breaths. Getting angry over this would only help drive him away; she knew how he felt about the other man. This friendship would eventually end, she would make sure. "It's just Danny, he's probably just sulking. He just wants to get your attention. It's never anything serious, all those ridiculous rants."

He frowned at her smirk; his best friend wasn't like that and Steve loved those rants. Is that how she truly saw Danny, she was also belittling the worry he felt. "When something bothers him he lets you know. There is something wrong, I know it."

"If he needed or wanted your help he'd ask for it. I can help you forget." She slid across the bed towards him, so their bodies touched.

"Not if he thought I needed to get away. He'd do anything to help me." He stood and walked over to the window and stared out.

"And it was the right thing to do. Steve, you and I–."

"I need some air; to think." He turned and rushed to the door before she said something they both would regret. Catherine wanted more from him and he kept hinting at just being friends, but nothing was working. After the conversation they had about sleeping together being a mistake he thought she understood that conversation had suddenly disappeared. Had she just agreed to keep him quiet and then try again at a later date, like now?

XXXXX

As soon as he got outside he needed to clear his head, so a walk would be the perfect thing to do. Today they were in New York, he'd lost track of all the places he'd been since leaving Hawaii. He hadn't had much peace as she dragged him on one 'important' mission after another; so far everything had been about her and what she wanted. Did Catherine honestly think this would make him happy? Danny wouldn't have done that, he didn't. All he wanted was for Steve to be happy. His happiness was wrapped up in one short Jersey mouthy detective. He needed to hear his Danno and it had to be now. He grabbed his cell and pressed a button. It just continued to ring; the knot in his stomach grew. Steve had to find out what was going on.

XXXXX

Grover frowned as he looked down as his cell the name 'McGarrett' flashed on the screen. What the hell had happened for him to call now? "What is it, Steve?" The rest of Five-0 glanced over at him. "Danny's over in Jersey, he said he was needed and would let us know more. He hasn't called back with an update yet." He winced as he pulled his cell away. He waited for a few moments and then placed it against his ear. "Wait, why are you yelling at me? We told Catherine."

"I still have no idea who this woman is. She was never talked to or about. I don't get why he upped and left with her," Quinn whispered.

"From what Cole said he was the one that called her, Steve didn't," Tani replied.

"But why did he still leave?" Quinn asked.

"Well," Tani winced at the look she was sent from the former SWAT Captain.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Grover sighed he turned away from the others and started at the beginning.

XXXXX

Steve was angry, no he was livid. No matter their problems, their situation, he truly believed that Cath cared about him. Well, that was wrong. It was about what she wanted. The truth was coming out and it would happen now. He pushed open the door of his room. Steve knew that she would still be there.

"Steve, what is it? Is something wrong?" She stood up and took a couple of steps towards him.

He held up his hand "Do you want to tell me what's going on with Danny?"

"How would I know–?"

"That," he continued, ''he'd gone to Jersey for a family emergency. How he called you and you lied."

"I didn't, he, I didn't think you were –."

"Danny needed me–."

"What about me, I needed you?''

"For what another mission, do you honestly think this is helping me? I was safer in Hawaii."

''But you and I…"

Steve groaned. "There is no you and I."

"Cole said I was the one that got away."

"Clearly, the sarcasm didn't come through. If I wanted to call you, if I wanted to be with you I would've done it myself."

"Why did you let me go with you, why didn't you let go of my hand."

"I thought you would take me somewhere quiet, peaceful. I honestly thought you cared about my well-being. The hand thing, you gripped hold of it and I didn't want to make a scene. If you just asked and not assumed I would've told you. You've lied to me before more than once. I let that go, but this time you've gone too far. What if Danny needed me, what if something horrible has happened and I wasn't with him?"

"You still left him and he needed you then, why is it different now?" She snapped Catherine had always believed no matter how many times she left Steve he would always forgive her and welcome her back.

"I made a mistake leaving, I admit that. Leaving Hawaii I haven't found any peace."

"We could both take some time off."

"Just stop, firstly 'take time off' I didn't agree to work for anyone and secondly you're not who I need?"

"Danny is?"

"He's my Danno." Steve smiled at the thought of his best friend and finally could admit to himself the person he loved. "You'd better leave Catherine I have arrangements to make."

"But Joe–,"

"Isn't here, his opinion was from years ago. For all, I know you put him up to it and he played on my emotional state. He knew I was lonely. I never thought of you like that until he kept bringing it up, repeatedly. If he was with us it wouldn't change anything." He indicated towards the door. She stomped over, opened it and made sure it slammed close behind her. He had to get to Jersey as soon as possible.

He was going home to the Williams family, his family.

XXXXX

Steve's heart pounded, his chest hurt and he was covered in sweat. He still remembered every detail of his nightmare.

He remembered calling Danny's name and Daiyu Mei's voice whispering that Danny was the most important person in his life, that he couldn't let another person he loved die.

Then in the blink of an eye, the world faded. Danny's bloody body was cradled in his arms, one hand holding his tightly. He had to pull one away to check Danny's pulse.

"Why did you stop holding my hand?" He choked out.

"Danno, I..."

"Steve, I love you, don't leave me?"

"Danny, I won't, I…" The body his arms became heavier. "Danno." He sobbed as he realised he lost the man he loved.

It was then he woke up, and he needed to see Danny, to tell him what he truly felt and to never leave him again.

XXXXX

Grover sighed as he ignored another phone call from Catherine. She had also started to send text messages. It was all variations of Steve needing help. He would've been worried if it hadn't been the texts had been getting from Steve himself. He told Danny, but he hadn't heard back. He was worried about what had happened over there. Danny had closed him off a little since Steve had left he slowly he had become the man they knew and loved. Then Jersey happened and it had him leaving and going over there. They were still family and he came home Grover would make sure Danny knew they were a team, they were still ohana. Grover just hoped Catherine would leave this alone. She didn't seem the type to stop going after what she wanted.

XXXXX

Danny opened the door of his hotel room; his mouth fell open at the sight before him.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Steve asked.

He stood to the side and let Steve in. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a lot to tell you, but why are you here? What's going on?"

"Grace went missing–."

"She what?" He would kill Catherine for this, for not telling him.

"She had a stalker at college, she was found beaten up. Nothing more, they're saying she defended herself, thanks to you. Whoever it was heard a sound and left her. It was two students and they called the police. It seemed as the staler had tried to take Grace from one place to another and she got free. She hasn't woken up," Danny sobbed,

Steve reached out and pulled his best friend into his arms and held him. Now was not the time to tell him how he felt. They would find out who did this to Gracie that was a promise.

TBC


End file.
